


your name is dave strider and the boy in your spanish class has a crush on you

by lexiember



Category: Homestuck
Genre: High School, Lord, M/M, aromantic/asexual!dave, freshman year gotta love it, love it, really fucking awkward teenagers, sex/romance repulsed!dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiember/pseuds/lexiember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the boy’s name is karkat vantas and he’s five feet two inches tall and mexican.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your name is dave strider and the boy in your spanish class has a crush on you

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this ages ago and finished it tonight and i love this style of writing bc i hate capital letters 
> 
> mexican karkat is life

your name is dave strider and the boy in your spanish class has a crush on you

the two of you sit on opposite sides of the classroom he looks at you weird from across the room but every time you notice his staring he looks away real quick like he’s afraid. maybe he is afraid of you, although you’re not exactly scary. you talked to him once and he stuttered over half his words and left in a huff mid sentence but your friend jade assured you he wasn’t scared. she said he was ‘in love.’ you scoffed because that’s what she wanted you to do. 

the boy’s name is karkat vantas and he’s five feet two inches tall and mexican. he hates spanish class because it’s his first language and speaks it fluently while everyone else is still learning to count to ten and his favourite colour is red. that’s the only part of his ‘about me’ speech he gave in class that you understood. he was the only one that spoke more than a sentence without pausing or fumbling or taking a moment to reread their worksheet.

you’ve known him since elementary school but you call him the boy in your spanish class when your friend jade asks. she’s nosy. she wants to know everything about him as if you reciprocate the crush. you’ve never had a crush in all your 14 years of life and you’re not bothered about it either. whenever you see couples on the tv, kissing and holding hands and being in love, you feel a bit ill because nothing on this earth could make you want that. but every time you go out with jade, rose, and john, john brings his girlfriend roxy and she’s two years older and really cool but they kiss each other on the nose in front of everyone and you hate them for it. 

there’s a school dance in three weeks, two days, four hours and thirty-three minutes that you refused to attend. john is going with roxy even though it is technically against the school rules because she isn’t in your grade. john is clueless. 

rose told you she’s going with a girl called kanaya two weeks before the dance when you were at your lockers in-between classes. kanaya wears brightly coloured hijabs and bit someone once. you pointed out that they were both girls without thinking how you and karkat are boys and rose said “i’m not a girl, dave” and you watched as she smirked and walked away with a frown on your face. 

jade doesn’t have a date. but she also can’t go. her grandpa is visiting, he sent her a time frame. you asked why she doesn’t just live with him and she shrugged and said he likes adventure. you think he should like his granddaughter more. you didn’t understand then and you don’t understand now.

john wants you to go to the dance but you said you would rather spend the evening with his father learning how to work accountancy spreadsheets to which john looked let down but he’s going with his damn girlfriend so what should it matter. 

the boy in your spanish class comes up to you after class one day and looks like he’s about to throw up. 

“hi,” he says.

“hi,” you say.

“uh,” he says.

you stare at him through your shades.

“will you go to the dance with me?” karkat says all at once. 

you think about john and how he wants you there and rose and kanaya and her colourful hijabs and all of the couples who are going to be at the dance flaunting their happiness. 

“no,” you say and karkat looks like you just punched him — confused, upset, angry. “you can come over though. to my apartment.”

“okay,” he says, brightening up, smiling.

on the night of the dance karkat comes over to your apartment. your bro isn’t in. you don’t know where he is but he ordered pizza the night before so you can’t really start to complain until that disappears. 

he’s wearing tight jeans and a shirt with a band you don’t recognise. you hope he didn’t spend hours in front of the mirror like those women on tv. 

you sit side by side on the couch after exchanging awkward hellos, your knees dangerously close to touching. when you turn on the tv you ask karkat what he wants to watch but he just shrugs and presses his knees together so they don’t collide with yours. after flicking through enough channels you find a shitty movie to watch. 

you still have no idea what to say. karkat isn’t saying anything either though and you’re not sure whether that’s a comfort or not. if your friend jade was right then he’s probably nervous but you see no reason to be. 

you take his hand because it seems like the right thing to do. it makes you feel sick. he stares at you like a deer in headlights and you try to smile warmly but it comes off in the same cocky way most of your actions seem to. without saying anything your fingers lock together and he squeezes ever so lightly and you really, really want to pull away but you don’t. because karkat doesn’t want that. because that’s not what you’re supposed to do. and because you’re his boyfriend you guess.

**Author's Note:**

> review this and i'll u a link to my chaturbate


End file.
